The Snatch
by Firecadet
Summary: Based on Bad Boys, Jedi Style by Kelaria, using the same characters and basic concepts. Only read this if you have read Kelaria's fic first. When Luke and Mara are reconciling their differences, they are suddenly kidnapped. Who is holding them, and why? meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi must find and rescue the two, before it is too late. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N This story is based on Kelaria's fic Bad Boys Jedi style. You will probably not be able to understand the nuances and asides of this fic unless you have read Kelaria's fic first.

* * *

As they snuggled together, Luke and Mara were engrossed in a determined bout of kissing and fondling. The simple release of the contact was immense, as was the relief that they no longer had to pretend feelings, or to be precise, the lack thereof, that were false in any way to them.

The final discovery that they were not half-siblings, and that the baby they had once made together, by accident, wouldn't have been born of any form of incest, had allowed the two to rapidly rekindle their shared, if denied, amorous desires, and once again become an item.

Both Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker had been booked for Jedi Night watch, and were out of the temple, on the move, providing an escort to the alarmed, the vulnerable, and the lonely. And so the youngest master in the order, along with his father's former padawan, were laying together in the same bed, relearning old skills and pleasures.

Once they had spent their passion, a process which took them several hours to achieve, after such a long period over which it had slowly built up., Luke raised himself onto his elbows from a prone position beside Mara and leant over her, gently kissing her neck just below her jaw, before gently caressing her breasts. "I love you," he whispered to her. "So very much." He began to twist her round towards him, gently and carefully, aiming for another round of lovemaking with her. Gently, he made contact with her lips, stroking her back and revelling the way the skin gave just slightly, but was silky smooth and just the right temperature to be truly luxurious on his fingers. As he continued to massage the small of her back, Mara let out a sudden groan of pleasure, before she rolled on top of him whispering "don't stop, Luke." as their lips met and she straddled his hips.

Then, suddenly, and before they could take matters further, the doors to the room sprang open; a force field activated over the still open window, and the lights thudded on, blasting the two with a sudden halogen glare. Shapes moved through the sudden, painful brightness, yelling "DON'T MOVE DON'T MOVE DON'T MOVE!" Stunned into inaction by the sudden bright lights and the loud yells, Luke and Mara just sat there, en flagrante as the figures resolved into Jedi, or at least humanoids wearing Jedi temple service staff uniforms and black ski masks, and carrying what looked like stun batons, along with blaster pistols. Then Luke reacted, twisting towards his lightsaber, while throwing Mara over same side of the bed, into the slight gap formed by the bedside cabinet.

He didn't reach the weapon. Instead, a baton cracked down on his right arm, sending it into spasm inches short of the hilt of his lightsaber, before both arms were twisted, suddenly and brutally, behind his back. "Kriff." He grunted, just before a knee smashed all of the air out of his body, pressing into the small of his back.

The last time his arms hand been held like that was during his training for police actions and the detention of suspects, so it came as no great surprise to him when, a few seconds later he felt a cold, hard band press against the top of his right wrist, before there was a second band locked tight around the bottom half of the wrist. The process was repeated on his left arm, which was positioned so as to face the opposite direction to his right arm, minimising the movement available even with his hands secured behind his back. The last thing the man kneeling on his back did before releasing the pressure somewhat was to secure a collar skin tight around Luke's neck, which caused him to suddenly lose all of his force sense of his surroundings.

While Luke was being handcuffed, Mara had rummaged through her discarded clothes until she found the emergency alarm connected to her master's comlink. She just managed to press the activate button before it was ripped out of her hands, and her force-inhibitor chip was flicked on, cutting off the first sparks of a force lightning blast she had been about to throw at the group of attackers. She was then dragged out from the gap, before being pressed face down and being cuffed in the same fashion as Luke had been.

Once both prisoners were confined, the gang placed them side by side on the bed, before pressing a hypo into each prisoner's back just below the shoulder blade. As his vision darkened, Luke broke through the fog of both drug and collar to send a single emotional signal to his father: _Help._ Then it all went black for him.

* * *

Sorry about the short length of the chapter. Please consider this a prologue, or perhaps a pre-title sequence.

Please R&R.


	2. Chase

When his comlink activated with an emergency alarm, Anakin Skywalker was walking a pair of drunken students through one of the roughest areas of Coruscant, with one hand always resting on his lightsaber to remind the local ne'er-do-wells that a Jedi carried one and was allowed to remove limbs if he deemed it correct.

Flipping it out of his robes using the force, he placed it in front of his face, at about the distance he normally read at.

It was displaying "CODE RED. MARA'S ROOM."

Despairingly, he flipped it shut again, returning it to his inside pocket, before clotheslining a tough who had begun sprinting towards him the instant he saw the comlink floating in mid-air.

"Go Away." He told the man, enunciating clearly to ensure he got the message. Looking up, his attacker saw a Jedi master standing over him, before deciding that any further mugging attempts, never mind pulling his vibroblade, would lead to a "That's not a weapon any more, This is a weapon." routine with a drawn and lit lightsaber.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't see you, sir." The somewhat hapless mugger said.

"Clear off." Anakin replied. "If I wasn't on Night Watch, it would be next stop custody for you."

With alarm radiating off him, the mugger turned and ran in the opposite direction, faster than he had run towards Anakin.

"Bloody kids." The veteran Jedi master muttered under his breath, before continuing the escort to the nearest taxi rank.

As he walked, he pondered the likely meaning of the code red from Mara. He got several a week, usually involving the fire alarm that he still hadn't found time to disconnect from the circuit. He had rushed back to the temple ten times to find burnt toast or a minor fire in the canteen had been the cause, rather than an interesting break-in or kidnapping attempt before finally giving up on rapid response.

Despite the number of false alarms, something made the back of his neck tingle at this one. He was only two hundred yards from the taxi rank, though, so he just kept walking.

~0~

From his room on the floor below, Obi-Wan could vaguely hear the sounds coming from the apartment above. The overall implication wasn't something he worried about. After all, what they were doing wasn't wrong, in his mind.

When he suddenly heard the door slam open, though, and loud yelling, he sat up in bed, before it subsided and he turned back over.

"Dammed border patrol japes." He muttered, before going back to sleep, or at least trying to.

Something was nagging at his mind though.

It was the vague memory of an unfamiliar Rodian wearing a temple service uniform and in the corridor above during the previous days, usually in the afternoon, that made him get out of bed and grab his lightsaber, before belting his Jedi dressing gown on and marching out of the door into the hallway, and summoning the turbolift.

As he waited for it to arrive, he felt the emanations of alarm from upstairs suddenly cut off.

"Fierfek." He swore, before suddenly igniting his lightsaber and levitating it up to the ceiling.

Moving it quickly round in a circle, he cut a slice out of the floor, before gathering the Force and leaping up through it, grabbing his lightsaber out of the air on the way past.

When he landed, he wasn't even given time to get his balance before three of the intruders began firing at him with carbines. Frantically, he brought up his lightsaber, batting away the bolts he could, while ducking and dodging the rest of the attack.

After about ten seconds, he was able to duck into a small access way, which offered just enough protection for him to get his breath back. With bolts ricocheting off the walls nearby, Obi-Wan knew he wouldn't be able to defeat the three on their own, especially with thirty feet of corridor between them and him.

Then suddenly, the firing decreased in volume, then decreased again, before suddenly it stopped altogether. Carefully, Obi-Wan poked his head out of the doorway, before hearing the whine of a speeder engine outside the window.

Putting on a busrt of force speed, he came out of the doorway and threw himself into the bedroom, just in time to see a black luxury speeder hurtling away from the window, beyond force jump range.

~0~

As he put the two students into the taxi to take them home, Anakin felt a rolling wave of alarm come rippling out of the force, directed at him. Instantly, he knew Luke, and presumably Mara, was in trouble to serious for him to get out of alone.

He wasted no time in reacting. Sprinting over to one of the other taxis, Anakin checked for the driver, before opening the door and diving inside.

Without. bothering to fasten his seatbelt before the vehicle began moving, Anakin hammered the taxi into gear and took off off for the temple.

Before he was halfway there, Obi-Wan's voice crackled over the night watch radio attached to his belt. "Black speeder van, at least three up, making off in the direction of the Senate building. Registration number Aurek Papa Garda 37 Coruscant Bravo 4748. Occupants are armed with carbines, proceed with extreme caution. Starfighters are not authorised due to presence of civilians."

Annoyed, anakin set his speeders dash ANPR camera to scan for the relevant speeder, although they weren't needed in the event. The van came smashing up the wrong direction for the lane, sending other cars frantically banking or diving as it made no attempt to swerve.

Pulling out his radio, Anakin clipped it to his jacket, having dogged the switch so it would be continually broadcasting on the emergency channel everything he said.

"This is master Skywalker, Jango Bravo Papa. I am one up, in hot pursuit down east lane five going west towards the spaceport. Suspect is breaking hard right onto south lane three, travelling in the correct direction, and driving at 450 klicks. I am using a speeder taxi, doing 480 klicks on their tail. Am armed with lightsaber and blaster." He finished, before being jammed into his seat when the van made another violent series of maneuverers, keeping up a running commentary for the benefit of the Jedi control room and the CSF traffic officers he knew would be closing in. "Left left, down subsidiary south south east nine, no oncoming traffic. Hard dive, going down onto sub north north east three, vehicle travelling in the wrong direction." Suddenly, the vans rear door was pushed open, and Anakin began evasive manuvers as what looked like, from the bolts streaking past, a E-Web type GAR heavy repeater was fired at him and any other speeder nearby. "Under fire, weapon firing one heavy repeater, no hits, but risk to civilians if firing continues, pulling back." He told the control room, before readying for a talon dive, followed by a thatch weave if it responded correctly.

By now, he could see several CSF traffic speeders pulling onto the lane ahead of the speeder, readying to fire their own repeating blasters . "All units hold fire, hold fire." He yelled down the radio. "Suspects may be carrying hostages. Do not fire. I repeat, do not fire on that speeder."

As the van shot through the gap between the two police speeders, shots were exchanged between the pilots and passengers of all three vehicles, leaving one of the CDF speeders trailing smoke. Banking past the police vehicles, which themselves were coming about to continue the pursuit, Anakin opened the taps, just before the van hurtled through a closing gap between two large haulers, before vanishing by the time Anakin had dived under the blockage, with the traffic units in hot pursuit.

"Sithspit." He cursed, before hitting the off switch on his radio, knowing that the masters wouldn't want to hear the discourse that was about to follow.

"loss loss, he said, holding down the radio switch. Handing over to CSF to continue pursuit.

Once he felt better, Anakin set the computer for 500 republicana, where he knew he would find Padme waiting for him, wishing he could bring her better news than the kidnap of her son, and the girl who was, by all indications, soon to be her daughter in law.


	3. The Investigation Begins

As she watched Anakin break off the chase over her holodisplay, Padme began to worry. If the speeder had managed to outrun both him and the CSF traffic speeders, she knew it was likely to mean that whoever had grabbed the two was not particularly worried about consequences for anyone or anything. That reduced the chances, she knew, of her ever seeing her son alive again.

A few minutes after she switched off the holo, which she had spent in mental torment, imagining the things which might be happening to her son, she heard the turbolift chime, before a set of rapid, purposeful footsteps clattered across the hardwood flooring and stopped outside her apartment.

Then there was a knock on the door. Three respectful taps, delivered with the knuckles of the second finger joint, with quarter second spacing. _CSF, _she profiled, _probably an inspector or better. You don't send beat coppers to break bad news to a senior official. _

Sighing slightly, she opened the door. Outside, there was a large man, wearing a long black coat, with an undone top button and a stripy tie. The man's face was somewhat battered, and his paunch suggested that investigation was a skill that was based in the mind.

"DCI Phil Hunt, CID." He introduced himself showing his warrant card to her as he said his name. "And I assume I am speaking to Senator Amidala." His voice was somewhat rough, with qualities, such as biting off soft consonants, which she normally associated with those from the north-eastern metropolitan area of Coruscant.

"That is correct." She replied. "Come in and sit down. My husband shouldn't be too long. Tea?" She asked, following standard hospitality procedure.

"Yes please, luv." He replied, moving over to the large sofa. "You had any threats lately?" He asked, suddenly.

"No." Padme called from the kitchen.

"It's just you've just had your son nabbed from the temple, and we wondered if you'd heard from anyone with clout."

"Unless you count the revenue, I've not had any demands lately." She told him, coming back through with four cups on a small tray, along with some Correlian shortbread fingers. She handed him one of the cups, before he continued "Has your daughter had any threats?" He asked, sipping carefully at the tea.

"Not unless you count the private stripogram request from Jabba, which didn't exactly come with an offer to kidnap two Jedi, just with threats of annoying emails until she did."

"You say there are two missing?" The DCI asked, suddenly curious.

"My son and his, well, I'm not sure about the legal status, but I'll just say girlfriend for now."

"And who's telling you this?" He asked, his suspicion suddenly very audible in his tone.

"My husband's former master, Master Kenobi, who made the initial call."

"Ah. Right, then, so, any features we should be looking out for?"

"Luke is about so tall," she said, gesturing to indicate height. "He has a large scar on his chest from an incident a few years ago, mild facial scarring from a Wampa attack while filming on Hoth, and sandy blond hair. Most people will recognise him from the last few episodes of JEDI, and the final series of SITH."

"And the girl?" The slightly gruff officer asked, taking another sip of his tea, before scooping up a biscuit.

"Around the same height, with red hair, slim build, relatively large salient features and a scar on the back of her neck, near the base of her skull."

"So in other words, tall slim redhead with big tits."

"Basically." Padme said, sighing slightly at the crudity of the man.

"Anything else?" He asked, before the turbolift chimed again, and this time produced a Jedi master.

"Ani!" Padme gasped, before running into his arms, taking instant reassurance from him.

"It's going to be ok." He told her, glancing at the large man in the sofa.

"DCI Hunt, CID." The man said, before getting up. "Master Skywalker?"

"Yes." Anakin stated, "You're the case officer?" He asked.

"No, sir. That would be Superintendent Skinner. I'm the senior investigator, which means I actually do the work, but he does the news conferences and the official briefings." The slight smile with which he provided the information told Padme and Anakin he was just moaning, but not in a serious way.

"Do we have anything at your end?" He asked Anakin.

"We had a slicer inside the control centre." Anakin replied. "He slipped out during the confusion. Mara has a chip in her head, which he activated, stopping her using the force. It contains a tracker. He scrambled the signal by bouncing it off three moons and an orbital mirror, so we have a team working on getting it unscrambled as soon as possible."

"Anything else we can go on?"

"They've been impersonating our maintenance staff for some time, judging by the damage. It looks like they put a holocam in the bedroom, rigged the lights with a magnesium filament so they could be overloaded as a stun weapon, before storming in there yelling, getting cuffs on two veteran border patrol Jedi in seconds. They must also have had an anti-Force collar, as Luke wasn't able to fight them off with the Force alone, and we still don't know why we lost them in the force."

"So in other words, they were good."

"The last person to outfly me was Han solo. They managed to escape me and the traffic cops on their tails."

"Do we have anything else to go on?" Hunt asked, after digesting the information for a second

"No." Anakin replied.

"Right, then. I'll get going. I can call in an all spaceports from my speeder, and get my team cracking on the various potential leads you've thrown up." He said, before exiting the room.

Once he was gone, Anakin glanced up towards the ceiling vent overlooking the room.

"Cory," he called, "you can come down from there now."

A few seconds later, the vent dropped open on its hinges, and Obi-Wan's son emerged, dropping down to the floor with all the agility he could muster.

"Master Skywalker?" he said, as Padme reeled backwards slightly from him, in a certain amount of shock at the fact she'd had a Jedi in her ceiling vents for an unknown time.

"Anything?" Anakin asked him.

"No bugs, no knockout gas and no evidence of climbing rigs." Cory reported.

"Thanks." Anakin said. At Padme's blank look, he told her; "I sent Cory over when things went hot. I didn't know if they were going to target you next. Zak's in the vents above Leia's rooms, and Qui-Gon's paying a great-grandparents visit to Jacen and Jaina."

"Obi-Wan?" Leia asked, wandering why he wasn't involved in the response.

"Giving a statement to the police. He nearly interrupted the kidnap. I wonder how he is." Anakin said, before beginning to gently massage her back as she clung to him, feeling like any other mother with a missing son.

~0~

"Master Kenobi, a moment of your time please." someone asked Obi-Wan as he just sat, feeling numb, in his floating spoon chair, looking out of the window with a thousand yard stare, trying to lose himself in the endless flow of speeders outside the window.

"What?" he asked after a moment, spinning round slightly to see a woman with long, somewhat frizzled hair, a fairly plain face and wearing a white, waist-length jacket standing next to him, holding a small datapad. _Great._ He thought. _Blasted media._

"Yes?" he asked, allowing his irritation to show in his voice.

"DI Alex Hawes, CID." she told him, flashing a CSF warrant card "I'm told you made the call. Can you give me an idea about what happened?"

"I was trying to get to sleep when I heard yelling from the room above. Initially, I thought it was just one of the pranks played by the border patrol team, but then I remembered seeing a somewhat shifty looking Rodian in a maintenance uniform coming out of the room I could hear shouts from, and reached out with the force. Feelings of alarm came back, and I reacted. I tried to use the turbolift, but that didn't work, so I opened the floor and vaulted up there. Three of them opened fire with carbines, and I just couldn't focus enough to deflect the bolts in any meaningful direction. Then they stopped shooting, but by the time I got into the room, all I could see was the getaway speeder making off."

"Could you recognise your attackers?" she asked.

"It was dark, they were wearing masks, and I had blaster bolts whistling past me. I barely saw them at all." he replied knowing his answer would be unhelpful.

"Right. Anything else you could tell? General species, any unusual appendages?"

"humanoid is about all I can give you, I'm afraid." he was forced to reply, feeling both her frustration and his own keenly as she put away the datapad she had been using to record the interview.

~0~

_Ugh. _Luke thought, as he fought back to some semblance of consciousness. _What was I doing last night_. He could barely keep his eyes open, which told him he was in a small room, with very few furnishings and no window, just dumped on his stomach in the upper bunk of a bunk bed. _I can remember climbing into Mara's room, enjoying myself, and then..._ he broke off the thought, suddenly remembering what had happened next. S_ithspit. I need to get out of here._

When he tried to pick himself up off the bed, though, he discovered the had way his hands were still stacked behind his back. "Kriffing Bastards!" he yelled, directing his anger in the direction of the door, before settling back and trying to pick the locks on his handcuffs using the Force.

He needn't have tried, he realised a moment later, feeling a tight durasteel collar press into his neck as he tried to twist round to see the manacles. "Bloody sleazebags " he bellowed the the direction of the door, knowing it was all he could do to show defiance.

An instant later, a voice answered him. "Master Skywalker," it said. "Would you kindly moderate your language and behaviour, or I will be forced to activate the shock collar around your girlfriends neck to remind you of the fact you are not in control of the situation or anything else that happens in here."

Helpless, as even without the Force he could detect the deadly earnest in the speakers voice, Luke just lay there on the bed, waiting for something to happen, and unable to control the tears streaming down his cheeks.


	4. Developments

When the various members of the Jedi council arrived outside the main chamber for their daily meeting and excuse to imbibe medically inappropriate amounts of sweetcakes, ryshcake and correlian shortbread, they were instead greeted by a protocol droid, which pointed them down a side corridor only the most senior had ever used before, during the wargaming session over Naboo.

The official name of the room was Council Briefing Room A, and it was the smallest of the three available rooms, lacking a strategic galactic chart or a large holoconference array, and instead, simply possessing a table, in a crescent shape, and a large array of flatscreens, with six different displays allowing the provision of relevant data without very much toggling or calling up of menus. There was also a single large holoprojector in the centre of the table's arc, allowing every council member an identical view of the displayed information, such as a map of trouble spots, or, in this case, a diagram of Coruscant, which was already showing when the masters entered the room.

"Masters." Anakin greeted the council as they came through the door, before noticing suddenly the fact that there were only eleven chairs did not hide the twelfth station from view, and indeed that most of the masters struggled to look forwards and ignore it.

"We are here to discuss the response we, as an order, are going to make to last night's intrusion and the associated kidnap of two of our members. The CSF are sealing ports to outgoing traffic until all craft have been searched by the border patrol customs team, working in a team of at least four Jedi."

While he had been speaking, Mace Windu had raised his hand.

"Anakin, what are you doing with regards to the Coruscant zoo Ysalamir exhibit?" he asked.

"We have five master/padawan pairs assigned to securing the exhibit. They are in plain clothes, and are rotating between the exhibit and the neighbouring exhibits. We also have three pairs of regular border patrol inside the enclosure, with one of the senior masters, impersonating a university biology field trip."

"And you think nobody is going to notice the seventeen Jedi lurking around the enclosure? I assume they have lightsabers, for the sake of the Force…"

~0~

"Do they think this is going to fool anyone?" Rhynna Rigel, one of the border patrol team, asked her partner, Abraari To, a Togruta male. He smiled at her, before replying "I don't think this is a capture operation. The external teams aren't exactly going to fool anyone with two synapses to tie together." Then he glanced around, quickly, spotting that Master Dar'Nala was busy trying to extract a thermometer from the rectal cavity of the Krayt Dragon, while yelling things at the two less experienced Jedi responsible for its insertion there that most Jedi would not have expected the temple librarian to know, or be able to pronounce. Then he wrapped Rhynna up in his arms and just kissed her, once, very passionately on the lips, before becoming aware of the pressure a certain rogue part of his anatomy was putting on her groin area, just as her arms looped around his shoulders and she pulled him closer. "I guess we need to act like students." She whispered into his ear, before kissing him back. "My quarters. Half past eight standard time. I think you can guess what I want you to do." She said, after coming up for air, a look in her eye suggesting that non-attendance would not be an option if he wanted to retain his abilities in certain areas.

~0~

After the meeting was over, Anakin went up to the main council chamber to meet with his A-team, drawn from the ranks of the border patrol, due to their combination of combat experience and general attitude when actually working, which would have put the elite corps of the galactic marines, the Specialist Boarding Service, or the SBS for short, to shame.

When he got up there, however, things were as he expected. Ahsoka was sitting in a side chamber with a radio set, while the main group were busily looking out of the window, reading back any rude customised holotags that they could find with their electrobinoculars.

Ten seconds later, she would call back the speeder details, and confirm it was the craft they had eyes on.

As Anakin snuck into the room, he could hear the half-Anzati known to everyone as 'Snotsucker', reading off his latest find. "Trill Iridonia Trill five Galaxy Orveth Delta." The sequence told Anakin he was looking at a sports speeder, rather than a goods speeder like the one he had pursued the previous evening.

After a moment, he yelled "Parade-shun!" at the top of his voice into the room, causing a panicked and sudden attempt to form up into something resembling military order.

After several minutes had passed, the group was finally formed into regimental order, with standard spacing of one arm length between Jedi and between columns

Ahsoka was standing furthest to the right, and had been first into position, and so the rest of the parade had formed up by her.

"All Jedi present and accounted for, Master Skywalker." Ahsoka announced after a moment.

"Right." Anakin said. "We all know why we are here. My son and his girlfriend have been abducted by unknown forces from our temple. It is our job to prod buttock and probe heads until we find out where they are and who's holding them. At that point, we become a proactive team with Carte Blanche to take whatever action, passive or aggressive, that we see fit to utilize, including a permission to kill if we are forced to."

"What is our first target?" one of the knights, a Defel known only by his surname Gr'vesh, or by the somewhat more pronounceable nickname of 'Grav', asked.

"Seeing as you so kindly volunteered, Grav, you, Snotsucker, Koro and Devron are to make an attempt against the Coruscant housing register's mainframe, to pull all tenancies with regular, full payments, zero noise complaints and very low cleaning, heating and water bills. Ahsoka, you and the rest of the team will split up into half dozen strong teams and hit the addresses randomly. I, along with the intrusion team, will be waiting in the temple hanger to provide backup, air support and diplomatic support. Master Chi'nala will be liaising with the CSF, unless you get caught. Understood?"

"Yes, master Skywalker." The identified personnel chorused, before heading for a window that overlooked the main flight route into the administration district.

~0~

About five minutes after Luke had regained consciousness, he heard a familiar groaning noise from the lower bunk, coupled with the creak of the very primitive sprung mattress as she shifted around, trying to free her arms from behind her, Luke guessed.

Then she yelled "Will the kriffing mudcrutch who put these things on me please come and take them the sith off." Then Luke heard her scream in sudden agony.

"Miss Jade," the same urbane voice that had given Luke his instructions said. "if you do not moderate your language and show the manners Jedi are supposedly renowned for, I will activate the collar around your boyfriends neck, and keep it active until he passes out. Also, any attack on my staff will result in the same punishment for the non-offender, as I am fairly sure you would sacrifice yourselves to save the other, but not vice versa."

A few seconds after the speaker finished, the door to their cell grated open, letting in a blast of hot air and dust, before two thugs sauntered, casually, into the cell and walked over to the bunks. Luke's captor simply unlocked the cuffs holding his wrists, before hissing "Stay there until the door closes." From the other bunk, however, he heard an outraged gasp of anger and humiliation, and realised, to his horror, that Mara was being touched up.

After a few moments though, the thugs left the cell, laughing at Mara's reaction, and Luke slid down the ladder to her bunk, where he saw her lying there, hands still in the same position as they had been secured into, crying into the mattress.

Carefully, he knelt down next to her, making no attempt to touch her, until she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him in close, locking both her arms around his shoulders and kissing him with a sudden, terrified abandon, before just resting her head on his right shoulder and crying.

~0~

Abraari decided things were definitely on the up a few minutes after being allowed through the door of Rhynna's room, at about the same time her top landed on the floor, exposing her toned, curved body, and allowing him to make full contact with her for the first time.

She groaned, as he picked her up, his arms under her shoulders, holding her against him, kissing her with a passion that could only come from long repressed desire.

"I've wanted you ever since I began to notice the differences between us." He whispered in her ear, his normally smooth, polite voice turning into a deeper, rasping one. After a moment, she smiled, then blushed, before replying "I know." then wrapping her legs around his hips, and moving deeper into the infinite moment of love.

When they had finished, and were just laying, sated, in each other's arms, the air in the room began to smell different, but before either could react, a black cloud blossomed before their eyes, and they slumped backwards into an stupor.


	5. Complications

Rhynna woke up with an absolutely splitting headache, before noticing the entirely naked man she was wrapped around. It took her several seconds to recognise him as her partner, Abraari, and several more to remember the details of the previous night's proceedings. She had been awoken by the sudden arrival of a massive amount of white light through the unshielded window, and after hiding her head under the pillow, he realised it was just the sun.

Then she noticed the sign secured around his neck.

It read "RAPIST." In foot high letters. His hands were chained to the corners of the sign, preventing him doing anything about it.

As she lay back, she began to remember him coming to her room, before forcing his way inside and pinning her to the bed, ripping her clothes off then…

Yet somehow, her own memories seemed odd, and unlikely. He loved her. She remembered him telling her that when they had kissed at the zoo and she also remembered the way he had recoiled when his body reacted to their proximity in a humiliating, but private, fashion.

Resenting the sign, she reached over to him, taking one of his wrists, aiming to test the security of the cuffs, before realising he felt cold. Despairingly, she reached for his neck, feeling a faint, irregular pulse, to her relief.

Frantically, she reached out to her nightstand, before floating her comlink over to her and hitting the button to summon staff from the med-center. Once they were on their way, she grabbed her lightsaber, and took it to the chains where they joined onto the sign, relieved when it sliced through them, leaving his hands free. She discarded the sign out of the window, before collapsing onto her bed and passing out again.

~0~

After about ten minutes, Mara began to calm down. During the sobbing fit, he had heard her say, almost to herself, that she didn't want any ice cream. That activated a series of synapses and neurons for Luke, who began to understand what had happened was too distressing for a girl with the mental toughness he valued Mara for to withstand.

Then the voice came over the speakers again.

"Good morning, Jedi. Miss Jade, I apologise for my minion's actions, which were not authorised by me. The pair of you are very much here at my pleasure, so to speak, and I would like a nice, saucy dance from Mara to repay me for not dropping the pair of you out of your window last night. Do you understand me?"

"perfectly." Luke ground out, glancing around the cell. "Are there any clothes in here?"

"Under the bed." The voice said. "don't worry, they can't be used as a weapon."

"I wasn't worrying." Luke grated, feeling a pulse of anger at the statement.

When Luke picked up the garments provided for Mara, he was left speechless. "Kriff." He muttered, looking at the gauzy fabric provided by their abductors. "These would be illegal to wear in a backroom on Lannik." The kidnappers had provided him with a loincloth, which was at least comfortable.

Knowing there was no other choice; he passed the skimpy garments to Mara, bracing himself for the inevitable explosion of horror and anger. Instead, she just slipped them on, preening slightly as she arched her body at him. There was a look of challenge in her eye. "I like it." She said, grinning.

~0~

When the call came in from Coruscant police about the intruder's at the records office, Anakin asked for names, knowing they would only be calling him if they had caught his team.

"Ralek Snotsucker, A Defel who gave his name as "Grav", and two others, called Koro and Devron."

"They're mine alright." He admitted. "I didn't send them."

"So why were they rooting through the register of the best behaved social tenants?"

"I don't know," he replied, lying through his teeth. "I have no idea at all."

"We'll be holding them, then." The officer replied. "No orders, just some random breaking and entering."

The door opened, and Anakin looked up to see Snotsucker glancing round the door, checking for non-border patrol masters.

"I think they're already gone, captain," Anakin replied. "All four just walked into my office."

"What?" The officer glanced away, before confirming the situation with a look of great annoyance. "How the dark side did they get out?"

"The force is a powerful ally." Anakin replied, putting on his best Darth Vader voice.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," the officer replied, his tone heavy with sarcasm. "If they would kindly stay there and allow an interview to take place, I would be grateful." Then he hit off button.

"I said no getting caught." Anakin admonished the four rather sheepish looking burglars. "You owe the entire team two rounds of teal stuff."

"Yes master Skywalker," they chorused, before trooping out of the room.

Once the door was shut, he leant his office chair back, before using the force to summon a bottle of blue stuff from under his desk, and taking a slug straight out of the bottle, resting his feet on his desk.

~0~

When Abraari came round, he could barely remember a thing about the previous night. He could remember going to Rhynna's room, and forcing her down onto her bed, having pushed past her in the doorway, before enjoying her to the full. He didn't feel guilty in the least.

When the nurse came into the room, she was accompanied by a CSF detective and a member of the Temple squad, a section of the militant arm too noble for the border patrol.

"Jedi Knight Abraari To, I am hereby arresting you on suspicion of rape. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence against you." The officer said, before clapping a pair of handcuffs around Abraari's wrists.

As he was dragged out of the building, barely able to understand what was happing to him, Master Dar'Nala paused by her office window, and allowed herself a satisfied smirk.

**A/N **Sorry about the wait and the shortness of this update. I had exams going on. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently from now on.


End file.
